The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) hybrid plant named ‘FL96-43.’ ‘FL96-43’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, its vigorous bush, and by its large berries that ripen from mid-April through early May when grown in north Florida. Several hundred plants of ‘FL96-43’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675), an important variety widely planted in Florida and Georgia for early-season blueberry production. The new variety is important because it is more vigorous and has a higher yield potential than ‘Star.’ ‘FL96-43’ also has a berry that is lighter blue in color and the flower buds open after fewer hours of chilling. ‘FL96-43’ has been grown successfully as an evergreen plant in south-central Florida.
‘FL96-43’ originated as a seedling from the cross ‘FL93-51’ (unpatented)×‘FL93-46’ (unpatented) made as part of the University of Florida breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla. in February 1993. The seedling was first fruited in a high-density field nursery in the spring of 1995. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 1996, ‘FL96-43’ was propagated by softwood cuttings, and an experimental 20-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla. in January 1997. Based on the growth and yield of this plot, ‘FL96-43’ was repropagated by softwood cuttings. An experimental 30-plant plot was planted at Windsor, Fla. and another experimental 200-plant plot was planted at Archer, Fla. in February 1999. An experimental test plot of more than 100 plants was established at Haines City, Fla. in 2002. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.